Hydraulic tools for portable usage are usually used by the fire department for rescue missions. A tool of the type in question, for example, is a cutting device which is predominantly used for cutting body panels and vehicle doors. As a rule, such cutting devices have a hydraulic control with a hydraulic pump which can be located either directly on the cutting device or in an emergency vehicle. In addition, the cutting device comprises two tool halves which are pivotable against one another and each comprise a shear blade for severing or cutting the object to be cut, such as the pillars of a passenger car body. For that purpose, the shear blades have contact surfaces, which are oriented toward one another and generally run straight, and along which the shear blades are guided past one another during pivoting, i.e., during opening and closing.
Greater demands are increasingly imposed on the cutting devices of the type in question with regard to cutting power, resilience, durability, weight, and energy consumption. In this context, cutting power and the durability of the shear blades are particularly crucial. In addition to the material selection and thus the optimization of the material properties of the shear blade, the geometry of the shear blade predominantly contributes to the improvement of the cutting power. The main focus is on improving the cutting strength of the blades such that the same or stronger material can be cut with less power.